You and Me…
by furryfan
Summary: The Starwolf team gets a new member, but there is someting strange about him.What is he hiding from them? contains: Pigmabashing, shounenai and such...don't like don't read.


**Story Name: You and Me…**

**Chapter 1: Getting To Know Each Other.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Star Fox, …in fact, the only thing I own is this story, and the OC's.**_

**WARNING!RED ALERT!_ This story contains Shonen-ai, some random Shojo-ai, some minor Yaoi…MEANING MxM!  
Genres: Romance, Humor, Drama, Angst a bit, Sci-fi, Action. _**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE BEFORE-MENTIONED, DON'T READ IT!**

_Spoken "Insert meaningful words here."_

_Others thoughts aka telepathic communications »**Insert meaningful words here…**«_

_Persons own thoughts »Insert meaningful words here«_

"LEON POWALSKI! GET BACK HERE!" A gruff male voice yelled loudly, as a male green-pinkish chameleon was running with something in his arms.

"NOPE!" Leon hissed over his shoulder and saw a grey vulpine, running after him, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist and was dripping wet.

"LAST WARNING!" The grey vulpine growled loudly and Leon smirked.

"Or elssse what?" Leon hissed and then the vulpine pounced on Leon who squealed and almost dropped what ever it was in his arms.

"Do that again, and I'll break your neck." The lupine growled in Leon's face and he then began to laugh, the vulpine snarled, took his clothes that Leon had stolen and went back to his own room. Leon looked at the vulpine's back and Leon's eyes traveled down the body of the vulpine and smiled.

"Wolf…why do you deny your own feelingssss…" Leon hissed to himself, but shook his head and returned to his own room. He flopped down on his bed and looked out of the small window at the starry sky, where a plant stood and sighed, and put his arms behind his head and hummed a song he had heard on the radio earlier that day, slightly hissing to himself and then he heard someone knock on his door.

"Come in…" Leon hissed and then the door was opened by the grey vulpine, now clad in a pair of dark sweatpants and a black t-shirt.

"We need to talk." The vulpine said gruffly and outright. Leon pulled his legs up under him and the vulpine closed the door and sat down on the bed.

"What's the matter Wolf?" Leon hissed softly and the vulpine, Wolf, sighed.

"I…don't know…I should be angry at you for taking my clothes…but I can't, Leon. I just can't!" Wolf growled and clenched his paws in anger.

"Sssorry…I can't help it…you look…too good to resssissst…" Leon hissed softly and his skin tone changed to a pinkish one and he looked down.

"Oh…" Wolf said and noticed that Leon was trembling a bit.

"C'mere…" Wolf said and then he hugged Leon tightly who then began to slightly sob.

"Has he overworked you again?" Wolf asked softly while stroking Leon's back and Leon nodded in response. They sat like for a few minutes, until Leon stopped sobbing and Wolf let go of him again, but Leon sat still between his legs and it made Wolf a bit uncomfortable.

"By the way…we are getting a new cadet tomorrow…" Wolf said and Leon nodded.

"I know…my cardsss told me…" Leon hissed and nuzzled Wolf a bit, who then tensed up a bit, but let Leon do it. Wolf looked around Leon's room, it wasn't very often he was here, and he noticed some cards lying faced up and Leon followed his gaze.

"I did a tarot reading earlier, that is when I found out about the cadet…" Leon hissed and Wolf looked at the cards.

"He is two-faced…can be an angel, but can also be a demon, you know what I mean…a good kid, and a bad kid…Have powers like no other…a troubled past…carry a heavy burden and is alone…" Leon hissed and Wolf looked at Leon. Then he noticed some other cards that laying next to the others.

"The Moon upright…represent the swine, he lives only for the money, most likely a traitor, the Emperor reversed …Andrew, follows in his uncles footsteps, like a little lap-ape…" Leon hissed spitefully and Wolf looked at the last cards.

"The loverssss…and Ace of Cupssss…" Leon hissed softly and Wolf looked at Leon quizzically.

"Usss two…I think. The hermit…Panther, honorable, but withdrawn mosssst of the time." Leon hissed whispering and Wolf looked a little shocked as he saw the last cards.

"Death and the Devil…changes, but can alssso mean pain…it represent Andross…" Leon hissed and laid his head on Wolf's chest.

"Can I…sleep with you tonight?" Leon asked, hissing softly and Wolf looked away for a few minutes.

"I don't think it would be a good idea…" Wolf then said a little uncomfortable by the thought of having Leon sleeping next to him, and Leon nodded.

"I understand…" Leon hissed and Wolf laid his chin on top of Leon's head. Leon could feel Wolf tremble a bit, but said nothing. Then Wolf let go of him and got up from the bed, and Leon looked at him.

"Try not to let him get under your skin…" Wolf said and walked out of the door as Leon took of his clothes, set the alarm clock and went to bed.

»I love you, Wolf…and I always will…« Leon thought to himself and fell asleep. Next morning woke Leon early up and smacked his alarm clock so it shut up, took on some clothes, and took a small water jug and poured some water over his plant and went out of the room. He went down to the kitchen where he poured himself a cup of coffee and took the newspaper and began to read.

"General Pepper nominated to the president post…what a load of bullshit…" Leon grumbled and laid the newspaper down and saw Wolf sitting across him.

"Morning…" Wolf grumbled and sipped his coffee, and took the newspaper.

"Humph…" Panther muttered as he came blurry eyed into the kitchen and steered over to the cupboard, took a cup and poured some coffee up and put some cream in it and Andrew was right behind him looking tired also.

"Looks like someone has a bad fur day…HA HAH!" Pigma then guffawed and the furred members glared at him.

"SHUT UP!" They then roared and then Pigma backed off again.

»Stupid disgusting swine…you are lucky I haven't poisoned you yet…« Leon thought to himself while drinking his coffee with some sugar in it.

"So…when is that new cadet coming?" Panther then asked as Pigma left the kitchen again with some coffee and doughnuts, his usual breakfast, and Andrew had some work to do, so he also left.

"Dunno…" Leon hissed and took a banana and ate it bite for bite, and threw the peel away. Then Andross came in and looked at the three.

"Meeting." Andross said and left again and they followed him, into a room where there was an ellipse formed table and some chairs around it. Then as they sat down, another door opened and a young golden furred jackal with black markings around his eyes and between his large pointy ears with some earrings in them, while wearing baggy clothes came out, and then the others looked surprised at the jackal and Pigma licked his lips. The jackal looked angry at them, and snarled at Pigma when it saw them.

"A kid? You gotta be kidding Andross. He is **way** too young." Wolf said, but Andross shook his head with a chuckle. The jackal narrowed his eyes at Wolf's comment and folded its arms over its chest.

"I'll let you get acquainted with each other…I got some stuff to do." Andross said and left.

"Say…what's you name?" Pigma said and licked his lips again, and the jackal looked just as disgusted as the others. Then Pigma reached out, but then the jackal moved quickly, then there was a snapping sound, and Pigma squealed loudly in pain and held his right arm. A bone was sticking out thru the skin and the wound was bleeding heavily.

"Try and touch me again, and you won't even able to squeal in pain when I'm done with you. You disgusting filthy sack of swine-shit!" The jackal spat coldly at Pigma with a light tenor voice, but Pigma fled out of the room, whimpering in pain.

"I gotta go…have some things to do…" Andrew said and then he ran out of the room, and the jackal snarled.

"Wimps…" The jackal said and looked at the others.

"Name's Anubi…" Anubi said and the others smiled.

"That was pretty neat what you did to Pigma, have wanted to do it for some time now." Wolf said and Anubi smirked.

"How old are you?" Leon hissed and Anubi looked at him up and down briefly.

"Old enough…" Anubi said and cracked his knuckles.

"So what should you be doing here?" Panther asked and Anubi motioned over to a small bag.

"Hacking and other computer stuff. Most of it will be used for blackmailing and such." Anubi said and took out a laptop from the bag and opened it.

"Who should we dig some dirt up on, today…?" Anubi asked for no one in particular, and he then smiled.

"Let's see if we can get some stuff about the "good ol' prez we have now…" shall we…" Anubi said and started typing on the keyboard and he smirked.

"You are one naughty prez, eh?" Anubi said and then he spotted a cable that was linked to a projector.

"He heh…wanna see?" Anubi said as he connected his laptop to the projector and started it.

"Our current prez have been a frequent guest on some of Lylat's finest brothels, forgot to pay some bills here and there, owe five millions credits to some mobsters, and have a huge stash of Mary Janes, uses some crack once in a while, have a few mistresses, while he is married to his wife, but is actually gay. OH MY FUCKING GOD! No wonder he want to stop being a prez…he's a fucking gigolo when his wife is not home…" Anubi said and then the others began to laugh, but then they stopped when Andross came into the room, and Anubis was smiling.

"What is going on?" Andross said and Anubi turned around and looked at Andross.

"He dug up some dirt about our current president…" Wolf said and Andross lifted an eyebrow at Anubi.

"How long did this take?" Andross asked with a small smile and Anubi looked at his computer.

"Two minutes and twenty four seconds…" Anubi said and pointed over to the larger screen where all the information stood and Andross looked wide-eyed at it.

"And you still think he is too young to be a cadet?" Andross said and began to laugh as he read down the screen and Wolf shook his head.

"How old are you, boy?" Andross asked smiling and patted Anubi's back and he then muttered something.

"Come again?" Andross said and Anubi muttered it a little louder.

"Turned sixteen a few weeks…" Anubi said and the others looked surprised at him.

"Holy shit…" Panther said and the others nodded. Then Anubi went over to his laptop and started to press some keys on the keyboard quickly and then some images flew into the screen.

"Some pics of our prez…for blackmailing of course…" Anubi said and then he smirked.

"Should we get him kicked down from his power?" Anubi asked and looked at Andross who shook his head.

"Not now. Wait until the debate, and then it is more fun. See if you can get some dirt on Pepper as well." Andross said and Anubi nodded.

"'kay. I'll do that." Anubi said and then he shut down his laptop again, disconnected it from the projector and put it in the back into the bag.

"Where is Pigma?" Andross then asked and Anubi looked at him.

"Broke a bone in his arm. So he is most likely down in the infirmary…don't know, don't care." Anubi spat coldly.

"I take it as I don't wanna hear what happened?" Andross said and Anubi nodded.

"Fucking damn right!" Anubi cursed and the others looked at him surprised.

»Damn it…control your temper or they will find out about your powers…« Anubi thought angrily to himself and the others looked at him.

"Why don't we get a room for you? You have the rest of the day off so you can get to know each other better." Andross said smirking slightly and they walked out of the conference room, and they walked down a hall.

"Let me honest, I FUCKING don't want my room ANYWHERE near that FUCKING swine." Anubi spat angrily and then Andross unlocked a door.

"Your room is next to Panther's and across Leon's room." Andross said and Anubi whistled when he walked into the room.

"Not bad…not bad at all!" Anubi said and put his backs down on the bed. Anubi walked out of the room again, but bumped into Leon and Wolf plus Panther stood behind him.

"Oh, hello…Mr. Powalski." Anubi said kindly and then Wolf muttered something to Leon.

"Call me Leon…or Leo if you want to." Leon hissed and then Anubi nodded.

"Will do…" Anubi said and smiled to Wolf and Panther.

"And this must be Mr. O'Donnell and Mr. Caroso, am I correct?" Anubi said and looked over at Wolf and Panther.

"Name's Wolf, don't wear it out, pup." Wolf said a bit gruff and Panther twirled a red rose between his fingers.

"You can call me, Casanova…just kidding. I'm Panther. And this is for you…mrrowl…" Panther said and Anubi smiled and then Panther gave the rose to Anubi, who could be seen blushing deeply.

"Thank you…" Anubi said meekly, and the others laughed. They spent the rest of the day; showing Anubi around and he seem interested in it and asked questions once in a while. They went outside the dome and Anubi saw that there was a garden with some plants.

"Hmm? Would do you have planted the belladonnas in the shade? They need lots warm, moist and clean soil as well as a lot of light? Ah well…they have made some buds so you must have done something right." Anubi said

"A few days with this weather and they should burst." Anubi said as they went inside again.

»I'll get you, you filthy swine as soon as the belladonnas blossoms…« Anubi thought to himself with a low snarl as they went into the kitchen. Leon began to make dinner as the others sat down and then Andrew came back.

"You have been working hard lately, haven't you?" Anubi said more kind of a statement then a question, and then Andrew surprised nodded.

"How…?" Andrew began and Anubi smiled.

"I know? I'm just observant. I noticed that you have baggy eyes, properly from sleep deprivation, slow movements, from the lack of energy since you haven't had the time to really eat, and you seem slightly jumpy from the overdose of caffeine from all that coffee you have been drinking to keep you awake. And you are properly stressed since you kept looking at some sort of clock." Anubi said and the others stared at him.

"Wow…talk about being observant…" Andrew said and the three others looked at him.

"You mean…he was right about all that?" Panther said and Andrew nodded.

"Dinner isss ready…" Leon said and put a pan on the table, when suddenly plates, knives and forks were flying towards the table. Then suddenly a water jugs floated over to Anubi who was reading something in the newspaper, and he put the water jug down on the table and it was filled with water. Andrew took a plateful of food and left again, and Anubi looked at the closing door.

"I can a few tricks…" Anubi said and closed the newspaper again, and they started to eat. Anubi whoever only picked at his food, eating very little, and the others looked at him.

"Aren't you hungry?" Panther asked and Anubi mildly shook his head.

"A little, but…I'm not used to have so much food in front of me…since I have lived on the streets since I was eight…in a gang or so…" Anubi mumbled and took a forkful food and ate it slowly.

"Wanna hear my life story? It ain't that long…" Anubi said and took another bite of his food and the others looked at each other and nodded.

"From what I heard, I was dumped at an orphanage when I was an newborn, lived there until I was six when I got adopted, but it was only a year and a half, because my powers came and I was sent back there, where…where…I…" Anubi tried to say, but clenched his eyes shut and dug his claws into his palms at the memory and his ears laid flat down.

"…I…I was…molested by one of the caretakers…" Anubi whispered and the others gasped and Wolf growled loudly.

"Sick bastard. Should be killed for that! Something is just too low to do!" Wolf growled and the others nodded and Anubi looked down.

"He…did end up dead…I panicked when he did it, and I had only my powers under little control…I killed him, and fled from the orphanage, didn't look back. I slowly began to build up control, and one day I stumbled over a gang fight. One of the gang members then suddenly drew a gun from his pocket, and was about to shoot some from the other gang who only had knives, but I stopped the bullets and somehow made the gang, that had been attacking, fly into a wall. It took a lot out of me, and I passed out. When I woke up and saw some of the gang members that I had helped, and I was offered a place to be. The leader quickly found out that not only would I be a good asset to them, I were good to stealing stuff and hurting others without caring for what happened to them. Then one day when one of the gang members introduced me to a computer for the first time. When the rest of the gang came back, I had hacked twenty firms, ten banks and various military mainframes. I lived with the leader for some time, and he taught me how to fight and kept being impressed by my hacking skills so I was the gang's hacker. He was like a big brother to me, really nice and protective of me." Anubi said and smiled a little at it, and the other looked at Anubi.

"However, in fear of getting the other members hurt if I lost control…I thought that they would be best without me. But I couldn't leave them; I cared too much about them…so I stayed. I have been close to someone who got killed and others whom I didn't like get spared, I have seen a lot of things on the streets, most of it was pretty fucked up. It was like that until Andross contacted a few weeks ago. That's how my life has been until now." Anubi said and finished his meal quickly.

"If you want anything, I'll be in my room…" Anubi said and left for his room. When he went into his room, he flopped down on the bed, slightly sobbing.

"Why Dash…why the fuck did you absolutely have to get fucking killed? I fucking miss you…" Anubi cried out as he hammered his fists in the madras and he continued to cry as he curled up in a ball whimpering. He hadn't noticed that his door was a bit open, but then there was a knock on the door. Anubi wiped away his tears and let the person come in.

"Hey…you okay?" Wolf asked as he stood in the doorway and Anubi shook his head.

"You heard it?" Anubi said, Wolf nodded, closed the door and sat down on the bed next to Anubi.

"Wanna talk about it?" Wolf asked again, and Anubi shook his head again.

"There isn't really anything to talk about…he was the closest I had to a family…" Anubi said and Wolf stroked his back.

"You really loved him, didn't you?" Wolf said and then Anubi looked oddly at Wolf.

"As a brother, of course…" Wolf said and then Anubi laid his head on Wolf's legs and he stroked Anubi's face softly.

"Mm-hm…he was so kind to me…let me snuggle close up to him at night whenever I was scared…had some nightmares because of…" Anubi said and smiled a little.

"But there is something I would like to know…are you gay, bi or hetero?" Wolf asked and Anubi shrugged his shoulders.

"I really don't know…I haven't had the energy or time to try and figure it out…you?" Anubi said and snuggled a little more up to Wolf, turned around so he looked up at Wolf with sky-blue eyes.

"I…can't really tell. Leon seems to care for me in that way…but just the very thought of it makes me nervous, but also warm inside at the same time." Wolf said and a small smile cracked on his lips.

"I think…that you are gay perhaps bi, but in denial…afraid of getting hurt again…" Anubi said with a certain gaze in his eyes.

"Says the one who blushes when he gets a rose from a guy." Wolf said humoring, and Anubi smiled at him, the gaze gone again.

"I can't help it; it isn't everyday I get a rose from another guy! But that was sweet of him…besides he didn't look all too bad…" Anubi said and Wolf rubbed Anubi's chest and he growled a little. Wolf noticed that Anubi was very skinny, but said nothing.

"Haven't you been out on a date before?" Wolf asked and Anubi shook his head.

"Not really interested in that kind of stuff…but I take it as you have…" Anubi said smiling, and then Wolf grinned.

"Yup…the ladies man!" Wolf said and flexed some arm muscles, and Anubi smiled.

"Really…" Anubi said disbelieving and then Wolf smirked and Anubi sat and looked at Wolf.

"Have you then ever tried experimenting…with another male?" Wolf asked and Anubi noticed that Wolf tried to avoid his gaze and he had a blush across his muzzle.

"No…because ever since that happened…I have been scared to death when it comes to something like that…" Anubi said and looked down in the madras.

"Sorry…I forgot that you…" Wolf said, but Anubi put a finger on his muzzle, silencing him.

"If you want to experiment…then talk to Leon. I'm getting the impression off that he loves you…" Anubi said and quickly pecked Wolf's cheek and they both blushed.

"By the way…what is so special about belladonnas?" Wolf asked and Anubi smirked.

"Let's just say that if the swine don't leave me alone, I might "accidentally" drop some fresh belladonna juice in his drink or food." Anubi said and Wolf looked at him. Wolf shook his head and went out of the room, smiling a little for himself. He knocked on Leon's door, and it was then opened a few seconds and Leon invited Wolf inside.

"Ehm…how can I put this…okay, I think that the cards you drew for us, is true…" Wolf whispered and then Leon looked at him.

"You mean…" Leon hissed softly, and Wolf nodded. Leon smiled and put his arms around Wolf's torso and hugged him.

"But…I would like to keep my virginity a bit yet…" Wolf muttered as Leon nuzzled his torso.

"Don't worry…we'll take it ssslow, sssso you can get usssed to it…" Leon hissed and looked up at Wolf, and they met in a short nervous kiss. They snuggled up close to each other and fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
